okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Sugawara
Sugawara is a deceased politician of Sei'an City. He is a member of the Moon Tribe, and one of the only surviving members following the tribe's destruction. Story Background Sugawara worked as a politician in Sei'an City, trying to bring prosperity to a city that had seen many sad events, including the death of Queen Himiko. However, various politicians saw this as an attempt to gain power, and used underhanded dealings to betray him in office. Essentially stripped of his title by the very people he had considered friends, and that he thought he would be able to help, he died shortly after falling ill from the shock, around two weeks before Chibiterasu's arrival at Sei'an City. His spirit was then brought back to life while being possessed by one of the fragments of Yami and became known as King Fury. His rage at such betrayal and the darkness's presence within his soul caused him to become a malevolent being of great demonic power. He then took command of the remaining demons of Nippon left in the wake of their ruler's death, with the intent of destroying the human race as revenge for their corruption, greed, and hatred. ''Ōkamiden Sugawara was saved from his path of self-destruction by the arrival of Chibiterasu and his partner Kurow, who was also of the Moon Tribe. Despite Sugawara's even greater powers after absorbing the young miko Kagu into his being, they still manage to defeat him in battle before he could use the Moon Tribe's ancient superweapon to destroy humanity. They then exorcise Akuro's energy from his spirit, curing him of his rage and returning him to his senses. He then shares a few short words with Kurow and Chibiterasu about how friends truly do help one through life. Shortly afterwards, he ascends to the heavens, finally freed of his burdens and regrets in life at last. After his real and peaceful departure, the people of Sei'an City finally realized that the trouble King Fury caused was because of their betraying him. Some of the aristocrats apologized and left offerings such as flowers on his grave while the others also became better people, though some of the aristocrats still think of him as a menace. Characteristics Sugawara is a politician of Sei'an City. He dresses accordingly to a politician's uniform, which consists of a deep-red coat, with intricate golden markings on it. These markings resemble clouds and an eye on the chest. A rectangular fabric is on the front of the robe, from the waist down to the knees, with purple markings on it. On the collar of the robe is a purple string, tied into a bow, for either adjusting the collar's width or decoration, or both. The robe itself consists of large sleeves, and when Sugawara puts his hands together, they are concealed within. Under the robe is a purple suit, which is seemingly lined with a purple hakama, along with some white markings on it. This gives Sugawara similarities to Waka's appearance. The similarities are furthered with his white socks and high, single-toothed Tengu geta. Sugawara also wears a politician's hat. Like all other members of the Moon Tribe, he has waist-length, flowing, golden hair, and two dots between his eyebrows. Trivia *Sugawara is based on the historic poet, scholar, and politician, Sugawara no Michizane. *In ''Ōkamiden, Chibiterasu was asked to collect several journals in the Underground Ruins. One mentioned that the arcane markings in the ruins are similar to Sugawara's, signifying that he had a certain importance to the ruins. Combined with the log stating that the ruins are at least 300 years old, this meant that Sugawara had to be much older than 300 years of age. *Sugawara and Queen Otohime are the only two characters who requires the usage of Bloom in Ōkamiden specifically for them. *Sugawara's position as a politician makes him like Rao, where the both passed before the storyline, and possessed by a malicious spirit, respectively a fragment of Yami and Ninetails. *Inside Sugawara's shamisen, specifically at the end of the instrument's neck, is a light saber-esque blade, just like Waka's Pillowtalk. *When first inspecting Sugawara's ruined grave, Kurow will say "Sugawara... So he's like me then", depicting something like Kurow was trying to relate himself with Sugawara. Either it was being both of a same race, or the dilemma of being excluded by others. References Category:Characters in Ōkamiden Category:Moon Tribe